


Only Forever

by FandomTrashbag



Series: Pieces of Cake [10]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH, I have zero idea how to tag this, Toby is queer because the Williams family loves everyone, immortality proposal, kind of?, milestone birthday, not marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbag/pseuds/FandomTrashbag
Summary: Sarah finally hits the big 4-0 and Jareth has a unique present for her this year.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Pieces of Cake [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very different idea for this whole situation that wanted to involve sex and smut but I just couldn't figure out how to write it, so I didn't. This also is going to end up as two short chapters because having a time jump in the middle just felt weird. All I know is that I wanted to write this one way or the other and needed to get it down. It's likely not my best, but it is what it is.

It had been a pleasant day. Toby had come from the city to see her for a small lunch, knowing a dinner would be closer to him later in the evening. She’d already been forced to a brunch with Karen because, “I’m just so sorry, Sarah, but I can’t make your birthday dinner. Let’s do brunch, instead! You can tell me about your new beau then. Oh, I’m just so upset I won’t get to meet him.”

That brunch had been filled with mostly Karen rattling off a million questions, half of which Sarah avoided answering expertly. Being a writer made it easier for her to choose words wisely and answer without actually answering. Being involved with the fae also helped. She spent most of the late morning meal assuring Karen that no, marriage was not around the corner, and yes, she was well aware that Sarah had never “brought someone home” before. Oh, Karen knew about most of Sarah’s extended flings and her few stabs at relationships (“Annie sounds like a wonderful woman, Sarah. Why don’t you bring her home for dinner some time!”), but never had she felt secure enough to bring them into her  _ home  _ mix. She still wasn’t sure she was this time, if she was being honest, but there was little point in keeping Jareth a complete mystery when she was mostly-certain things weren’t changing after a solid seven years of monogamy.

The afternoon tea with Toby had been much less stressful, considering that he and Jareth had been acquainted for the better part of the last year. Part of her was incredibly grateful that there was little lingering from his time with Jareth as an infant except a weird sense of familiarity. It made the idea of having a fresh start on a much better foot so much simpler; he could just be Her Boyfriend and not the guy that got stuck babysitting for 13 hours. Her fresh-eyed 25-years-young brother had laughed heartily while Sarah recounted the morning, admonishing him for not being there to buffer.

“You realize you  _ had _ invited her to your dinner anyway, right?” he’d laughed, sipping his tea as they sat at a little cafe not too far from her condo.

“Yeah, where you guys would be there  _ with _ me. He could have fielded all her questions easily.” She really did resent being left to her own devices with Karen when they’d arranged a dinner specifically so both men could help with the introductions.

He’d reached across their table to jab in her the shoulder for being sullen about it. “When I brought Billy home, you saw how she reacted. If my first Big Gay Boyfriend at 23 was that big of a deal, how did you  _ think  _ she was going to react to  _ you  _ wanting to introduce her to someone?” He’d completely ignored her glare. “You’ve been so insistent that no one has been important enough, nothing was ever serious enough. She might not be your  _ mother _ , but she’s your Mom with a capital ‘m’, dude. She’s just excited.”

They’d argued lightly for a little bit more before Toby admitted he needed to get some stuff done before dinner and was she sure she still wanted to if Karen wouldn’t be there? Yes, yes, the reservations were already set and there was no reason to not go through with things. They only wished Dad could be there, too.

Several hours and an absolutely delicious dinner later, the three of them stood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant to say their good evenings.

“Happy birthday, sister,” Toby repeated with a tight hug.

“I’m still mad you told them,” she grumbled as he stepped back.

Jareth elbowed her lightly. “The souffle was worth your embarrassment, my dear.”

That had her glare shifting to Jareth. “Nothing like being exploited by the tall blond men in your life for free dessert.”

Toby checked the time on his phone. “Sorry guys. I have to go meet Bill; I told him I’d pick him up from his shift tonight. He’s sorry he had to cover for another nurse and miss dinner.”

Sarah  _ pishaw’d _ and waved him off. “No need. We can all catch up some other time. Give him a kiss for me,” she called as Toby got into his car.

“Oh, I’ll give him a kiss.” Toby waggled his eyebrows playfully as he raised a hand at Jareth. “Good to see you, again, J. She’s getting old now, don’t keep her up too late.”

Jareth smiled and wrapped his arm around Sarah’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I  _ will _ ,” he teased back.

Sarah merely rolled her eyes as Toby drove away, then she and Jareth walked down the block, arms around each other. He steered them down a dark alley before they disappeared into the shadows while no one noticed. While she fully expected to find the carpet of her condo under her feet, she looked down to see cold grass, instead. She looked around and, even in the dark, she recognized the park a few blocks from her old home in Connecticut. Now, it was sporadically lit by soft street lamps, but she had spent so many of her teenage years here, playing with Toby and running lines, that it was unmistakable.

Never breaking their pace, Jareth guided them to the bridge that ran over the small creek with the obelisk nearby.

“What are we doing here?” she asked quietly.

“I merely thought a walk through a familiar place would be pleasant. I know just how many hours you spent here.” They stopped in the middle of the bridge and leaned back against the side. He nodded towards the standing structure. “That obelisk makes a dreadful perch,” he grumbled.

She laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t ask you to grow feathers and follow me around. There are plenty of trees here; it’s not like you had no options.”

He hummed. “It offered the best vantage,” he merely shrugged. He turned sideways to face her, leaning one arm over the bridge railing and took a breath. “In a way, this little park serves as a starting place for this little adventure of ours, so I felt it a fitting place to give you your gift.”

She turned to face him, mirroring his stance. “I thought we agreed no more gifts a few years ago. You don’t even like celebrating your birthday, so it feels pretty weighted in my favor.” Her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

“When you’ve had an extra 200 or so, it starts to feel a little silly. Besides all that, you know I would never deny lavishing you with gifts.” He winked at her and his lips quirked up. They had agreed when she had become uncomfortable with him making such an event of her birthdays since she wasn’t allowed to return the favor; he hadn’t even bothered to tell her when his birthday was. He always pretended it had been so long he couldn’t rightly remember.

“Well, whatever you have in mind, I’m certainly not fucking in a public park.” She teased a little flippantly, realizing all of their celebrations for anything usually ended up in sex. “I know how you like to put ominous meaning behind things, though. So if this is where we began, as you say, then are you trying to tell me it’s where we’ll end as well? Have I officially aged out of your dating bracket?” She was smiling when she said it, albeit sardonically, and she distracted herself by pretending to pick at her nails.

Jareth found himself trying desperately not to laugh. He failed to keep the mirth from his voice as he stilled her hands with one of his own. “While that decision is entirely yours to make, I certainly hope not. You act as if 40 is old.”

“I’m practically geriatric by human standards.”

“Then it is a good thing I’m not entirely human, isn’t it?” He took her left hand and held it gingerly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “I may have given this gift a lot of thought, but I don’t expect you to take it lightly.” He felt the tension roll through her body. “Don’t worry, precious. I do not ask for marriage.”

She watched him raise her hand to his lips. He looked directly into her eyes as he placed a lingering, wet kiss on her ring finger and she swallowed hard.

“You have expressed no desire for matrimony, this I know.” He kissed her finger again before turning her hand over and speaking against her palm. “I admit my gift is selfish in nature.” He kissed her palm before covering it with his other hand.

After a moment, she felt a soft weight. He removed his hand to reveal a white peach, pale and mottled with blush, perfectly ripe. It practically begged to be tasted.

“More magic fruit?” she teased quietly, afraid to speak too loudly and break the reverence he seemed to have for this dramatic moment.

“This Goblin Fruit offers more than a distracting dream, Sarah.”

She noticed his voice shook just a little, like he was nervous. Her gaze moved from him, to the peach, and back, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. She placed her right hand flat against his chest and felt his heart hammering beneath it.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a bit specific here, Jareth. How is this a gift? What, exactly, am I holding?” Her voice was soft and low, a thread of concern weaving through her words.

He squared his shoulders and leveled his gaze with hers. “Eternity, precious. Or, rather, an approximation of it by mortal standards. In Chinese culture, the peach is the bearer of immortality. Admittedly, the kind of fruit offered is largely irrelevant; I chose this for obvious sentimentality.” His own voice was hushed, and their conversation carried on as if they were speaking secrets in a crowd.

She blinked slowly and looked back down at the fruit in her hand suddenly feeling much heavier than it had any right to be. “You mean…” she breathed.

“Yes, Sarah.” He crooked a finger under her chin and tilted it up so he could read her face. “Eat this and become a part of the Underground. Eat this and you outlive your friends, your family, the world as you know it, just as I have. It will grant you a very long life, and one that I hope you would while away with me. I am not asking for marriage, Sarah, but I am offering forever.”

She took a moment before closing her eyes and leaning forward to touch her forehead to his. “Not long at all,” she breathed.

He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling this time. He tilted his chin forwards so their lips met and he gave her a soft and chaste kiss, his hands coming up to hold her face delicately.

“Do not make this decision lightly, Sarah. It cannot be undone. I leave it in your hands; take all the time you feel is appropriate.” His thumbs swept across her cheeks affectionately before releasing her.

After a moment, she slowly pocketed the fruit and laced her right hand with his left and tugged him along leading that quiet walk through the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II will likely be up tomorrow, sometime.  
> I honestly don't know when I'll write regularly again, seeing as I finally found new work which starts on Monday. So we'll see what happens. I'm also running out of ideas to put into this universe, so suggestions are welcome.


	2. Part II

One week. One week, three hours. One week, three hours, and… 27 minutes. That’s how long she’d been thinking about this, carrying it around, then hiding it away, then staring at it a while.

“Curious to find you out here,” a low voice broke her train of thought.

She glanced over her shoulder to see him leaning against the stone archway that led back into the castle. A small smile morphed her otherwise calm expression by way of greeting. Sometimes, she forgot he was just this side of otherworldly until he stood in the moonlight and practically glowed. His shoulder-length hair was sleep-tousled and a little wild, reminding her of when they first met. He tilted his head, regarding her curiously with his hands clasped casually in front of him, wearing black linen pants and a light robe. Said robe was a dove gray and billowed in the subtle breeze as he pushed himself from the archway and walked towards her.

“It’s nice, tonight. I like your gardens; the grass is soft.” She gestured vaguely at the patch of turf she sat on; it slowly sloped into the small pond off to her right and a large tree was situated just behind her.

He saw the peach sitting on the stone bench in front of her, just at eye level, and sighed to himself.

“This is the third time in as many nights together I’ve woken to an empty bed. You usually sleep better here.” He sat down behind her, framing her with his legs and sneaking an arm around her waist. Some of the tension left her body at his touch and he kissed her shoulder lightly.

She said nothing but relaxed into him. After a moment, she found herself reclined against him while he lounged against the tree. Her right hand rested on his thigh with their left hands intertwined. She examined their hold idly.

“It will go away, your insomnia,” he murmured after a while.

She just nodded silently in acknowledgement.

“I did not intend for this to be a stressor for you, precious,” he said into her hair, his right hand stroking up and down her arm.

“What if I say no? What happens when I turn into a prune of a human?” Her gaze didn’t move from their clasped hands, but her voice was clear.

He chuckled a little. “Then I will gladly help Toby pick whatever nursing home he resigns you to.”

She craned her neck to glare sideways at him.

“I assure you, only the best facility will do. Someplace that will allow you a birdcage, perhaps, so that I can keep an eye on you.”

“Rude,” she mumbled.

He laughed, then, firmly kissing the top of her head.

“Say I don’t make a decision for another 20 years or so. Maybe 30 years. What if I can’t say yes until I’m some old crone?”

“I have a feeling you would make a sexy old crone. Compression socks and mumus are a secret weakness of mine,” he teased.

She smacked his thigh, despite fighting laughter herself. “I’m serious!”

“You think I’m not?” he sounded almost offended. “Sarah, I don’t know how else to tell you that, unless you demand it, I will not be leaving you alone. Should you choose to live out a mortal life and die, then I will sit at your deathbed to see you off. You, my dear, are rather stuck with me, I’m afraid.”

There wasn’t a whole lot she could say to that. “Then why did you wait until I was 40? Where was this offer when I was 25?”

“Would you have accepted it at 25?” He waited for a reply, but when she said nothing he continued. “I had nothing to offer you at that point. It would have been the quickest way to make you push back. While I had not planned _specifically_ for this year, it felt more appropriate. I’ve also known humans long enough to know that, after a certain point, they begin to feel fragile about their age. I merely wanted to make sure you were comfortable with yourself. I’m simply offering you the _choice_ I did not get.”

She sat up just enough to stretch out her arm and snatch the peach off the bench. Settling back against his chest she looked at it carefully.

“Nothing needs to change, Sarah. Our dual existence can stay as it is, for now. You have plenty of time before any of your friends or family might notice.” He hugged her briefly before standing and offering his hand. “Enough of this. Let’s go back to bed for now.”

Eventually, she took his hand and let him pull her up. With an arm around each other’s waist, they walked together out of the gardens and back up the stairs to his room.

She made a remark about meeting him in bed and headed to the bathroom. When she came out, she paused in the dark for a second. The candles were doused and the only light filtered in from the giant open balcony, moonlight streaking across the bed where he lay already half asleep waiting for her. Realization dawned on her that this hadn’t felt strange for some time; this place felt just as much like home as her condo, perhaps more so thanks to the wealth of creatures here that made her welcome. To an outsider, this would look much like any other cohabitation: she had more than a few drawers of her own clothes here, a few dresses hanging next to his billowy tops in his wardrobe. He made sure there was fresh stock of her favorite scented shampoos here, she had her own study where she could write. There was a bright green toothbrush in a cup on his bathroom sink.

When she did make it to bed, she snuggled up against his back to wrap herself around him. His hand took hers and brought up against his chest over his heart.

“Do sleep in for once, my love. It’s disheartening to wake up without you twice and _I_ certainly have nothing better to do in the morning,” he mumbled before kissing her hand and drifting off.

* * *

When Jareth woke in the morning, he rolled over, hoping to envelope Sarah with his arms, yet found the bed empty once again. Empty, he noted, but not cold.

Looking around, he noticed the light curtains had been partially drawn over the wide access to the balcony, dimming the late-morning sunlight over the head of the bed so that it didn’t bother him. He sat up and stretched before padding over to the chair he’d draped his robe over the night before. Something caught his eye as he moved towards the balcony.

Sarah had left the peach on the nightstand by her side of the bed, but it was gone now. He sighed. If she was still obsessing over the damn thing he was just going to get rid of it. Moving out to the balcony he spied Sarah sitting in one of the chairs, her feet propped up on the table and a notebook across her lap.

“To what do I owe this rare treat? I fully expected you to have gone home,” he teased.

She looked up from her notebook and glared at him. “Ha, ha. Yes, I’m still here. In fact, I thought I’d spend the weekend, maybe?” She made it a question, as if asking his permission. They spent nights in each other’s realms all the time, but extended trips weren’t common for either of them.

“A holiday? My, my. What a surprise, indeed. You’re always welcome to stay, Sarah. I certainly won’t complain about the company. Nothing is wrong, I trust?” He waved a hand subtly at his hip and a metal coffee pot with a pair of cups made a home at the center of the table.

“Well, no,” she said with a big breath. She tossed her notebook aside and stuck the pen she’d been writing with into the small bun on the back of her head. Her feet dropped from the table to plant firmly on the ground as he walked toward her. “I suddenly found myself with extra time on my hands, so I figured relaxing a little might not be a bad idea.” Her stare was pointed, but almost sheepish.

He raised a curious eyebrow before moving to the table beside her to pour them each a cup of coffee before stilling entirely.

“Jareth? Jareth, you’re making a mess.” Her voice broke through his sudden daze as he blinked and realized his cup had long overflowed and there was now a sizable puddle on the table beginning to run off the edge.

“Sarah,” he whispered, putting the pot back down. Her name held such reverence in that one moment. She’d heard her name from him a million times, but never like that.

Her feet had been hiding it, he realized. There, on the table by her notebook sat his peach. No, there sat what was _left_ of his peach. In reality, all that was left was a pit with a few pieces of stubborn flesh stuck in its grooves. Not only had she taken a bite, which was really all that was required, but she had eaten the whole damn thing. He looked, a little dumbstruck, from the seed to her and back several times.

Eyebrows raised and lips flat in sheepish anticipation, she held her arms out, palms up in a bit of a shrug. “Like I said. I found some time.”

He walked to her, forgetting the mess of hot coffee as it continued to drip off the tabletop, and stood between her knees. His face was slightly shocked but terribly full of hope as he cradled her face between his palms. Her arms came up to wrap around him, her hands resting around the curve of his thighs. She looked up at him and saw his eyes shining a bit. Oh god, was he going to _cry?_ Please, no; do not make her try and handle a crying king. It would _not_ go well.

“Uhm. Look, can you please say, or do, something because this uncomfortable silence is starting to make me itch a little,” she begged him.

He let go of her face to grab her shoulders and lift her up. Before she could really react, his mouth was against hers in a soft kiss. His lips moulded to hers in what she could only describe as the most loving kiss she’d ever received. When their tongues tangled, it was slow and languid and she drank it in, keeping her fingers laced at the small of his back. His kisses moved to the corner of her mouth, each cheek, her jaw, the tip of her nose. He finally pulled away and there was, in fact, a small wet trail down one of his cheeks. _Dammit._

She smirked as she swiped at his face. “That is the _least_ royal reaction I can think of, your majesty. What _will_ your subjects say when they find out the fearsome King of the Goblins has _feelings_?”

“It’s my best-kept secret. They’ll never believe you.” He refused to let go of her face, set on holding her here forever now that she’d given him the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ya know. They ain't married, but they're definitely stuck with one another for a while.  
> I'm a sucker for romantic, happy endings because I don't chase them for myself.


End file.
